The Intoner Resurgence
The conflicts that started in February 998 when Zero tried and failed to kill The Flower, which caused it to create 5 Intoners from Zero. These Intoners would spend the early days of their existence as a sort of wandering superhero band. But upon seeing the evil and cruelty the Lords had inflicted upon the people the Intoners set out to claim Midgard for themselves. What ensued was a year-long conflict as the Intoners fought and killed the Lords of the Lands and became worshipped by the people as great saviors. The conflict concluded in 999 when Zero attacked the 5 sisters at the Cathedral City, resulting in the loss of her arm and dragon partner, Michael. Forced to retreat, Zero's defeat solidified the Intoners place as the rulers of Midgard. Battle for the Land of Sand The Intoners choose the Land of Sands to be their first target in their crusade in freeing Midgard. They enter the castle of Bass, the Lord of the land. The Intoners manage to bypass his traps only to be captured by the Lord's guards. Bass himself appears after, piloting a giant golem that he uses to overwhelm the sisters. The Intoners manage to fight back and launch a counterattack. In the end, Bass is ultimately killed by One, and Partition joins the party. Battle for the Cathedral City After Bass's death, Caerula, Shaxor, and Gray arrive in the Cathedral City to open the Mercurious Gate. However, when their attempts fail the plan change to waiting for the Intoners to arrive at the city. When the sisters reach the gate, they ambushed by the lords. During the battle Five, Four, and Three are killed by Gray, with Two being mortally wounded by Shaxor. When her sisters dead, One lets out a scream that opens the Mercurious Gate and unleashes the Black Flower, which takes control of the defeated Intoners. The flower uses their song to summon their respective angels, which result in Gray being killed by Armisael. Caerula manages to save Shaxor from Phanuel's attack, only to kill him in order to steal his magic restore her youth and beauty. However, she is then killed by Partition, killing the last of the Lords. Once Zero arrives at the battle, she uses some nearby doves to create the Disciples in order to weaken her sister's powers, allowing Michael to destroy the Black Flower. Soon after, Bartas reappears as Zero and One clash and challenges them both to a fight. Having been completely overpowered, Gabriella uses her final wish to become a Daemon in order to obliterate her opponent. Gabriella then goes into a frenzy and attacks Michael and One. In order to stop her, One makes a pact with Gabriella, reverting her back to her former self. With Zero unconscious, Michael retreat from the city. Thus putting Midgard under Intoner Control Skirmish in the Land of Forests One and her brother head to the Forest of Trials in order to kill any remaining soldier loyalists who still work to uphold the laws made by the now deceased Lords. One and her brother fight their way through many hordes of soldiers and trolls before finally reaching their destination. A false depiction of Zero appears before them and attacks them. However, it was an illusion that was conjured by the forest's power. When the duo had awoken from their sleep, it was revealed that the encounter was a dream. Second Battle for the Cathedral City Zero launches an attack on the Cathedral City with the aim of killing her sisters. The battle begins with Zero having killed Partition (the narrator) and then moving through the city. She and Michael slaughter their way through the city until Michael was ambushed by Titans, and urged Zero to continue without him. When Zero stood face to face with her sisters in, One summoned Gabriel, who severs Zero's arm. Then suddenly Michael came to Zero's aid, firing a shot towards the Intoners, but the strike was repelled. Gabriel shot a steady burst of energy towards Zero, which was mostly blocked by Michael, who died of his injuries. Left with no other choice, Zero retreats from the city. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Lore